


I Still Remember

by ikigailester



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Might be smut later, Yaoi, daisuga - Freeform, kinda songfic-ish?, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikigailester/pseuds/ikigailester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama are on their second year at Karasuno. On their way to a practice match with Nekoma, they get lost in Tokyo, bringing them closer and forcing them to become aware of their feelings, but none of it will go as planned...</p><p>There won't be any major character death if that's what you're thinking, I may be a sadist but I'm not Satan... Or am I?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Still Remember Pt. 1

Kageyama's POV

I still remember how you looked that afternoon. That day I could barely see the rest of the people on the court, not even my teammates, or yours: there was only you, even then. We won, but for some reason it didn't feel like victory. A year has passed now, and it feels like we've known each other from the start. You're still the only one. The one that's always there no matter how reckless my tosses are, the one able to match me... The rest of the team is sure strong, but why do I feel like you're the one I want to rely on the most? It's exhausting. You're too good. Maybe even too good for me. But you're still here. 

"Did you see that Bakageyama?! It hit my hand like PWAAH! Kageyama, you're amazing!!", you screamed like it was the first time we've done it. "ONE MORE", of course, he's never satisfied. I tossed the ball again, and eventhough my timing was a bit off, he managed to match it and spiked it like it was nothing... are you a monster?

Hinata's POV

He's getting distracted. I can sense it right now... What is this idiot thinking about?

"Hey, Kageyama! Maybe that's enough for today, I promised Natsu I'll be early for dinner today".

"Hmm... Okay, let's go then, help me pick up the volleyballs". He agreed right away? He's definitely up to something. 

We cleaned up the court and started heading home. It was a warm summer night and I could feel the warm air hitting my face. Being like this with Kageyama has become a habit. We always stayed behind practicing until late, grab something to eat and go home. We even started staying at each other houses to discuss strategies, to study for exams, or to hang out. It's been a whole year since we started playing together, and the team has become even stronger. More people have joined the team now that Karasuno is one of the best on the prefecture, and we have talented first years to play with. The thing is, Kageyama hasn't been able to match their times. I wouldn't blame him because most of them just started playing volleyball, but he's taking all the blame. Since our senpais left practice feels kinda sad. Ennoshita is doing a great work as a captain if I'm honest; but somehow Kageyama is always spacing out and not as riled up as always.

"Say, Kageyama, why are you spacing out all the time? Is something bothering you?" Silence. Suddenly the pair of footsteps walking right beside me stop. I turn to him, but he's facing at the ground. 

"Not really". Really? You should try harder to hide your feelings if you're gonna play it cool.

"Uhm. You can tell me anything idiot, I'll listen. Am I doing something wrong? Are you mad at me? My receiving is getting better so this can't be about that because Noya-san is teaching me so much an-"

"Shut up, Hinata! Why do you have to be so loud all the time? I'll head up this way. See you tomorrow." He turned his back at me and told me something I could barely hear. "This is not about you, Hinata. It's definitely not about you." Then what is it? If only I could read your mind like I always do... well, maybe then I wouldn't like what I'd see. 

Why are you leaving? Why are your footsteps so heavy? It feels like your body is moving but your heart doesn't want to... Why do I feel like I should say something? Instead I just get on my bike and start pedaling as fast as I can... Who am I running from If you're not even there?

Kageyama's POV

So he just left without asking anything else. Why would he anyway? And what could I say if I don't even know what is happening with me? I want to play with him, with the whole team- there's nothing I enjoy more than playing volleyball... with him? But why is it exactly? Is it because he's the only one who matches my tosses? Am I really this selfish? The team needs a setter who can play with every spiker, and that brings out the best of the team, just like Oikawa-senpai would. I don't want to be the one I was before I met you...

I got home and no one was there. I didn't even bother on making dinner and just laid on my bed thinking about what should I do about this. Karasuno is changing, it's becoming even stronger but I feel like I'm left behind. No matter what I do, my tosses just won't match the first years timings, and it's getting annoying. I don't think it's them who are playing wrong though, It's me who's becoming weaker. I should be able to face this, I should be able to toss to anybody; but whenever I try too, I just fail again and again- at this rate I don't think we can use the first years as regular players, even if they're tall, and it will all be my fault. I've been thinking too much, that's why. I should only focus on the game, but whenever I try to, your stupid face appears on my mind and paralyzes me. I don't like feeling weak everytime I see your smile. I don't like the way my heart pounds in my chest when you fall asleep by my side, or the way my hands sweat when we're studying at your place. I hate that you make me feel warm just by looking at me, and I hate that you read me like no one else does. What was this feeling called to begin with?


	2. I Still Remember Pt. 2

Kageyama's POV

Everything was kind of falling into place. Karasuno was gaining the respect it always deserved as a team, and even some teams were now scared to fight us. We really were unstoppable, Hinata. But why do I feel this weak then? 

I was always so strong and enjoyed victory above all things. I made myself pretty clear about it when I was on the court, staring at my rivals with a smirk on my face, I even cringe to the thought now, what a horrible person I used to be. But he changed me. He showed me how I was supposed to feel whenever I fought a battle and won, giving my all, and admiring the effort my rivals put on everytime, even if they were not as tall or as skilled as my team. We learned to fight together in so many ways. 

When I realized I was looking at the ceiling and I couldn't stop myself from thinking about all of these things. 'Shit'. 1 am. SHIT. I need to sleep now but my mind just won't shut up, maybe I'm too excited for tomorrow. Yeah, we were going to a training match with Nekoma and I really want to see if they have improved or not, and how is the team now without their captain? I can't wait to show them how Hinata and I- Hinata again? You have other spikers too. You should totally toss to that tall first year. 

I guess it can't be helped. I thought as I reached for the volleyball next to my bed and hold it on my chest ready to throw it softly in the air, like I always do when I'm thinking, it puts my mind at ease. Suddenly, I feel my phone vibrating.

Baka Hinata (01:02)

"I can't sleep Bakageyama, are you asleep?"

Idiot. Of course I can't sleep I'm too anxious... I don't even know why. 

Kageyama (01:02)

"Of course I was asleep but you woke me up, dumbass." 

Why did I lie?

Baka Hinata (01:03)

"I don't believe you grumpy old man, why did you reply so fast? "

... Shit, I did reply fast didn't I? Well he was the one who send me the message on the first place. Idiot.

Kageyama (1:04)

"Just go to sleep now, dumbass. I'm tired"

Please don't go to sleep yet...

Baka Hinata (1:05)

 

"Whatever then old man"

Kageyama (1:05)

"BUT YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME, IDIOT."

Baka Hinata (1:06)

"Weren't you asleep? go to bed now grandpa, is bad for your health to be awake this late ;)"

DID HE JUST FUCKING SEND A WINK? AND CALL ME GRANDPA? WHAT THE FUCK?

Kageyama (1:06)

"TAKE THAT BACK, IDIOT"

1:07

1:08  
1:09

1:10

I guess he won't reply anymore... dumbass, calling me an old man and then leaving just like that- tomorrow I'll kick his ass.

I can feel my own frown disappearing as I stare into the ceiling. I should be really upset right now, but I can't help but feel happy. Did he really text me now? Why couldn't he sleep? Was he thinking the same things as me? Or is it that little setter from Nekoma- what was his name? Kendou-no, Kenma? I bet he was eager to see him tomorrow. Suddenly I was feeling angry again.

What was I so pissed off? I wonder if Hinata would like Kenma to toss the ball to him. That little Puddinghead is very talented without even trying, and is a lot more friendly than I'll ever be, even with his mouth shut all the time. Literally anyone's more friendly than me. Fuck.

I felt myself shuddering at the thought, and I started dozing off...

I don't want anyone else to toss for you, Hinata.

* * *

Hinata's POV

The view from the other side. I never knew what it really was until you taught me to. Until you taught me to be strong enough to open my eyes, because I trusted you so much I stared to trust myself too. 

I still remember how you looked that afternoon, when you decided you'd toss for me. Always so focused, so calm. My body was tired from receiving your serves, until you suddenly lift your arms to toss the ball. My stamina recovered like BOOM and last thing I remember I was hitting the ball with the palm of my hand, and I swear I saw you smiling at me, like you were proud of me for once.

Why did I care so much? It's not like I wanted you to be proud of me... right? I just wanted you to know that I can be a strong opponent too, that I'm deserving. 

Why am I thinking about this right now? It's 1 am, I should be asleep, and I can tell I'm not nervous because my stomach feels right. So what is keeping me awake? I wonder if you're asleep...

 

Hinata (01:02)

"I can't sleep Bakageyama, are you asleep?"

I hope he's awake... If he doesn't reply in five minutes, I guess he is?

Bakageyama (01:02)

"Of course I was asleep but you woke me up, dumbass."

Hinata (01:03)

"I don't believe you grumpy old man, why did you reply so fast? "

Why are you lying? Stupid Kageyama, I bet he's watching porn. 

Kageyama (1:04)

"Just go to sleep now, dumbass. I'm tired"

Baka Hinata (1:05)

"Whatever then old man"

I'm sorry I'm annoying... 

Kageyama (1:05)

"BUT YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME, IDIOT."

Tch. Just for one year... And at least I don't look as scary and old as you, dumbass.

Baka Hinata (1:06)

"Weren't you asleep? go to bed now grandpa, is bad for your health to be awake this late ;)"

That'll wind him up...

Kageyama (1:06)

"TAKE THAT BACK, IDIOT"

I knew it. 

But should I reply? Guess I'll leave him alone for now, or he might kick my ass later today. Idiot. Why are you even awake now? Are you talking to someone? Who are you talking to, dumbass? Or maybe... He was just thinking about me? Like hell he is. I'm so stupid... I'll just try to sleep now. 

 

* * *

 

The view from the other side. I never knew what it really was until you taught me to. Until you taught me to be strong enough to open my eyes ... then I realized a beam of sunlight, and I felt like I was starting to go blind. I scrub my eyes and realize I'm laying in my bed, without a blanket and I can already see the sun...

 

The sun? 

SHIT I OVERSLEPT. NO, NO, NO THIS CAN'T BE TRUE... FUCK, FUCK ME. NO WAY, NO FUCKING WAY. I burst out of my room putting my uniform and I swear it's already 8 am when I should've been there an hour ago.

"I'M LEAVING! " I told my mother and Natsu who were already eating breakfast... eh? "why didn't you woke me up mom?"

"I did woke you up, I thought you were getting ready! but I think you just fell asleep again... Maybe you should've got to bed earlier, Shouyou" she said, with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Ehh? won't you eat with us brother? Mom made yummy eggrolls" Natsu said, looking really sad... 

"I'm sorry Natsu, I'm really late and I think the team already left me so... I need to catch the train now" I answered, shrugging. I am hungry to be honest.

"Don't worry Shouyou, I have your bento ready" I love my mother so much. I took the food and put it on my bag, put my shoes on and checked my phone for the last time before mounting my bike to the station. It's a missed call from Kageyama... He must be with the team now, and they're all worried about me. I decided to call.

Kageyama's POV

I was already out of my house and worried sick. Shit- I shouldn't have sleep at 1 in the morning, I'm suck an idiot... I felt my phone ringing- It must be the team, I need to apologize for being late! 

"Hello! Hinata! I called because I overslept and I couldn't make it on time! Please tell the rest I'll be at the match as soon as possible, I'll just have to catch the train, I'm almost at the station now"

...

...

"KAGEYAMA YOU IDIOT I THOUGHT YOU WERE WITH THE TEAM! I OVERSLEPT TOO" Did this idiot really?

"HINATA, DUMBASS, WHY DID YOU SLEEP SO LATE?"

"Well... I told you I couldn't sleep... besides you didn't make it either, BAKAGEYAMA"

I see. Then there's no other option. 

"Meet me at the station then, we'll catch the train together" And I hung up. For some reason I was happy I overslept...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeek! ! !  
> I can't wait for them to travel together I'll write it right now wtf.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm in love with this song, I always wanted to write something based on it, and I have figured out most of the story by now and can't stop writing!  
> FRICK. I love kagehina I can't believe they actually pulled me out of my writer's block.  
> I don't think anyone will actually read this but I think I will publish it anyway~  
> Oh, by the way, english is not my native language, I'm from El Salvador (the fuck is that you might think), but I'm writing in english because ?? I don't know?? I might upload it in spanish later if anyone would like to- ah, yes. Tell me if there's any grammar mistakes I've made by commenting or something? Ya, BYE!!


End file.
